Life before Claire came
by ShaneCollins4eva x
Summary: This is based on what it was like at the glass house before Claire came. What was it like beetween Michael and Eve? How did Shane feel about the loss of family members? Please read and review! By ShaneCollins4eva x


**Life before Claire came. **

**A/N This is a short story about what it might of been like before claire came between the three housemates Eve, Michael and Shane. Set before Glass houses.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Glass House was quiet whilst the three housemates, Michael Glass, Eve Rosser and Shane Collins sat down to eat dinner. Finally Eve broke the silence by saying 'So, Michael how come you didn't tell me your birthday is coming up?' Michael who had been quiet throughout the meal cocked his head up to focus on Eve.**

'**I didn't want to make a fuss about it' He answered followed by a shrug. It was now of course the perfect time for Shane to say something annoying 'You don't want to make a fuss about it yet you write it down on the calendar and circle it in different colour pens to make it stand out' it was a question and a cocky statement. Shane was good at giving people cocky statements, but then that's what makes Shane who he is. **

**Michael started to blush but then he lowered his head back to the bowl of spaghetti and said in reply trying to sound cocky 'Well since that is what a calendar is for I thought I'd write it down, hey and you noticed it so the purpose worked right?' When Shane didn't answer clearly defeated Eve said 'Yep, your right it did work how to you think I found out? I'll have to get you something special' She gave Michael a flirty smile and then he returned it and they were staring into each other's eyes until Shane ruined the moment by saying 'Is there any food left?'**

**Michael and Eve both blinked back to reality while she kept saying in her head continuously ****'Yes, he's cute, yes, you've liked him forever but he thinks of you as a friend nothing more snap out of it Eve!' ****She did snap out of it and made her way to the kitchen and she washed and Shane dried even though it had taken her a lot of convincing to help, since he couldn't be bothered. **

**When they finished Shane went to play some video games and Eve decided she was tired so closed her magazine she was reading and said 'Goodnight Michael and slacker!' Shane cocked his head up and said 'Goodnight gothzilla, ****do ****let the bed bugs bite.' She glared at him and he glared back then they both laughed, they both stopped and Michael then politely said goodnight and with that she went upstairs got changed and drifted off to sleep. Michael and Shane played video games for a while until Shane decided that one in the morning was his new bedtime and made his way to bed. Michael stayed downstairs and played his guitar, thinking about Eve until he fell asleep on the couch. **

**Chapter 2**

**Eve's P.O.V. **

**I can't stop thinking about last night because somehow it was what's the word...got it! Last night was somehow ****different****. Me, Michael and Shane had dinner that was normal and we talked about Michael's birthday coming up that was kind of nice to be able to talk to him. Then I said 'I'll have to get you something special' I gave him a flirty smile trying to not make it to obvious I was into him. Luckily he gave me a smile back -which by the way was to die for! - And then we looked into each other eyes. That was when things were really different! His eyes were amazing I never really noticed before, beautiful sky Blue and the way he looked into mine I knew we had a connection, I just didn't know if he felt the same way. Then Shane went and ruined the moment by saying 'Is there any food left' we both blinked and were back so I decided to go to the kitchen and do the dishes and I forced Shane to dry-mainly because he ruined the moment-and the whole time I kept thinking about Michael. I don't know what he was thinking at that moment we got lost in each other's eyes he might feel the same way or he might just like me as a friend I just don't know. Anyway I left it at that and went in the living room read a magazine for a bit and then I went to bed saying goodnight to the boys and also calling Shane a name and getting called one back. **

**Normal night-kinda. **

**Michael needs to know how I feel so I'm thinking of getting him something special for his birthday something he will love. Maybe I should get him a new iPod since his last one got left in his jeans when put in the wash, yes I've decided an iPod it is with all his favourite songs. Then he must know how I feel and if he doesn't I will just have to man up, well girl up and tell him! **

**Michael's POV.**

**I can't stop thinking about Eve, I have always found her unique and pretty but I have never felt attracted to her like this. It's not like just fancying someone it felt like something more as if I have liked her for a long time just never really noticed. A lot of people misread Eve because of the dark look to her, the black hair her gothic cloths and makeup. Even though she is Goth and looks dark she isn't, I've known her that long that I know what she's like. She can be shy, sensitive and sometimes emotional but she can also be cocky, funny and flirty. She always shows her cocky and funny side around Shane they have both been my mates forever and they have a weird way of showing there friendship. They always call each other names and take the mick out of each other but I know they are only joking and they both know that they are joking with each other. I love them both for being my friends I just wish I could tell them my secret what I am, answer the questions I know that they want to ask me but I can't it's too complicated. I like having a kind of normal life like last night I felt something I have never felt before I don't know what it was love, friendship, as some people say sparks but whatever it was me and Eve shared that moment. We were all just talking and after Eve said something about getting me something special for my birthday she smiled at me and I smiled back and we both looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes wow they were absolutely beautiful, I never really look at them but you can never see them anyway because of the makeup. This time I looked into them and they were beautiful sincere blue and they glowed when the light caught them and that's when I noticed I really did like her and she was beautiful to me. **

**Shane's POV. **

**I woke up this morning- well at 12oclock but who cares-and got a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs to find Eve sitting at the kitchen table on the laptop so I asked the obvious question considering the fact she never goes on the laptop 'what you doing?'**

'**What does it look like dummy?' Eve replied to me still focused on the Laptop. I went to the coffee machine and made myself a cup of coffee. I never used to drink coffee but somehow I like it now, but I still love coke. 'Well, duh I can see that you are on the Laptop but I mean what are you doing on it?' I grabbed the newspaper from the worktop-Eve must have picked it up this morning-and slid into a chair across from Eve. 'I'm getting Michael's birthday present if you must know' She replied still not taking her eyes of the laptop. **

'**Why don't you just go down to the shops and get him something. Wait...it must be something big if you're on the laptop?' I took a sip of my coffee and nearly choked, yep, needs more sugar.**

'**Well because I don't think any of the shops in Morganville will sell what I'm looking for'**

'**Which is...?'**

**Eve finally looked up at me 'You have to promise to keep your mouth shut OK?'**

'**Yeah, yeah I wont tell what are you getting him?'**

'**Don't tell him, I'm getting him a new iPod with loads of tunes on it' **

'**WOW, you totally like him'**

'**I don... shut up!'**

'**Ha-ha now you're speechless, anyway I'm off too common grounds meeting this girl called Sarah' I Drained the rest of my coffee and stood up and put the newspaper back on the table. I hadn't even read it, it just made me look I don't know... occupied. Eve had gone back to her laptop after blushing about the Michael thing which I thought was kind of funny 'See you later and don't tell Michael what I'm getting him otherwise it's not a surprise, please, also if you do tell him I will kick your butt.' she said. **

'**Ok whatever I won't tell him, can I go now?'**

'**Yeah get lost tool ha-ha!' I was already out of the kitchen when she yelled that last bit. So I yelled back 'See you later skank!'**

'**Low Shane!' **

'**Bye!'**

'**Bye!'**

**The next few days went by fast, Michaels birthday was awesome the party was for the three of us and some of our old high school buddies. Eve like she had said got Michael an iPod (pretty cool to be honest) and I got him some beer (6 pack), some of his favourite CD's which me and Eve had agreed she wouldn't download on his iPod. The party was awesome there was loads of hot girls there but for some reason I didn't really talk to them much even though I saw some of them looking at me. **

**Even though I've been having a good time the last few weeks I still can't forget about what happened with my sister and mum. I know it's been ages and I mean ages since what happened to them and even though I know it's not my fault I still can't help but blame myself. I could of got Alyssa out of there and then none of this would of happened but I just need to forget no they wouldn't want me to forget... or would they?**

**End of Shane's P.O.V **

**A/N So what did you think? Please read and review! **


End file.
